Snow
by ropes and chains
Summary: Humanized Htf chractors. Flippyxflaky, if you're not a fan of that, it's your problem. It'll get better, i'm sure
1. Chapter 1

The frozen snow crunched noisily under Fay's feet as she slowly walked through the park, her head hung low. She slumped down onto a bench, and felt a lot like crying, her boyfriend of three years had just left her for some bimbo who just throw herself upon him. She could feel the hurt in her chest as she sat there, snow falling lightly around her, she so wanted to get back at him. He had just looked at her with that bitch clinging to his arm, and told her straight up that he was leaving her because she wouldn't put out, She had came close to breaking his nose and glasses. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her, and immediately tensed up, remembering suddenly every police story she'd ever heard about women being attacked while alone and vulnerable. The boy who appeared however, hardly looked intimidating, He was tall and lanky, moss colored hair and bright green eyes. He was clad in black leather boots, jeans, and a green military jacket that loosely covered a black tee. He came right next to hear, and spoke around the unlit cigarette that stuck jauntily from between his lips. "Mind some company?" Fay scooted over to give him room, and the boy sat on the very end of the bench, staring straight ahead, not even looking at her. He reached into a pocket on his jacket, pulling out a zippo lighter and another cigarette, which he offered to Fay. She waved it away and he put it behind his ear, he lit his and blew smoke into the air. "Looks like you've had a rough night." He said as he leaned back, finally looking at her, His almost neon eyes met her wide brown ones. "Troubles with some asshole of boyfriend?" Fay stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah….left me for some bitch with more breast than brains." She shuffled her feet nervously. The boy took another drag, exhaling slowly. "Cried yet?" She shook her head. "Well you should, it helps clear your mind." He extended his hand. "By the way, I'm Phillip." Fay loosely shook his hand loosely. "I'm Fay." Phillip leaned back again. "So your boyfriend left you for a slut, my girlfriend left me for some guy with glasses and an attitude." He laughed humorlessly. "Seems everyone is leaving somebody." He put his cigarette out on the bottom on his boot before tossing it at the trashcan. "Well, I think I'll go eat a ton of stress food." He rose from the bench, his lighter dropping from his pocket. Immediately he dropped down to grab it at the same time Fay did, leading to an awkward head bump and their hands touching. Phillip grinned sheepishly. "Is this the point where we realize how alike we are and stare deeply into each others eyes?" He slid the lighter back into his pocket, helping Fay up. "Didn't think so ,c'mon let's go be miserable in the diner across the street." He smiled. "I hear they have great stress and breakup food."

As they awkwardly sat across from each other in a booth at the diner, Fay couldn't meet Phillip's eyes, he tapped his fingers in a familiar rhythm to some song. The waitress walked over, her light green hair tied back in a ponytail, and smiled. "Hey,Phillip, what's going on?" Phillip didn't even look up. "Bad things, Alexia, bad things." Alexia nodded. "What's the story with the new girl?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" "I'm on my smoke break, now what happened?" Phillip sighed. " I found Deetra with some dude with glasses whose name i've already forgotten. So I left that whore and went to the park." He paused ,sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. "I met Fay here on the bench of sadness and now here we are." He blew air out of his mouth. Alexia leaned over the table. "What's your story?" Fay shifted uncomfortably. "Well, my boyfriend,Steven,left me for some girl with blond hair and more plastic than skin." Phillip sat up. "Steven...and a girl with blond hair…..did she by any chance have a earring shaped like a peace sign?" Fay nodded.

"Ain't that some shit, your boyfriend left you for my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2:The Cake(Or pie) Is NOT a lie

**Author's note: Thanks to Angel-who-saves-16 and Slimespecture for reviewing my story. I forgot to mention that I put my OCs Alexia and Deetra in the story, And I forgot to give everyone's human names. They are, as follows: Flaky-Fay, flippy-Phillip, Steven-Splendid. I'll update the list as new characters appear.**

Alexia slid out of the booth. "It's a hell of a coincidence , I assume you want a coffee with a slice of pie?" Phillip nodded. "And you want?" Fay shook her head. "I'll have a coffee." Alexia nodded before walking off. Phillip chucked. "Sorry if she seems nosy, she got that from Dad's side of the family." Fay gaped. "Dad's side of the family?" "Yeah, she's my sister." Phillip replied, digging into his pockets for cash. Alexia returned, placing the coffees in front of them, she grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear. "You smoke now?" "Maybe, maybe not." She reached into his pocket, pulling the rest of the cigarettes out. She put them in her apron before placing the pie in front of him. She took his money and left, leaving them alone. "Got a place to live?" Phillip asked,Fay nodded. "Well that's good, any pets or housemates?" Fay nodded again. "My friend Petunia lives with me." "Sounds nice." He muttered under his breath as he ate some of hs pie. "Do you live with anyone?" Asked Fay, Phillip shook his head. "Used to." "What happened?" Phillip leveled her with a glance. "She turned into a whore and the cause of both of our problems." He sighed. "Not like I'm bitter or anything." He glared at his plate, pushing the pie around. "Well, I think I've been gloomy enough,time to go home and watch repetitive tv like a normal person." He said with fake cheeriness. "If Alexia asks for any money, tell her to put it on my tab, she'll understand." He slid from the booth, popping his back, and offered her a small wave as he left. Alexia sauntered over after making sure he had left. "Look, I know he seems like a downer, but give him awhile." She grinned. "I have a feeling he'll be in better spirts tomorrow, he's always gotten over things quickly." She sat across from Fay, who gave her a weak grin. "Here, take this. If you ever need help, just go to this address." She handed Fay a slip of paper. "Or if you just want to talk to him, don't tell him I gave it to you." And with that she pulled her hair loose. "Well, I'm off, see you sometime." Fay nodded, focused on the paper.

****A few days later, Fay got a call from the one person she'd tried to avoid. "Hey, come get your shit from my house." Spat Steven rudely from the phone before hanging up. Fay cursed under her breath, not only did she have to see Steven, but Petunia had to take her car to go to work as hers wasn't working. So Fay had no way of getting to Stevens, she looked over at the table. She noticed the note from Alexia on it, and picked it up. She sighed deeply, she hardly felt like asking for a favor from people she hardly knew, but right now she had little choice.


	3. Chapter 3:It felt good

When she arrived at the address on the paper, she was surprised. She had expected maybe a small apartment or something like that, what she stood in front of was a two story, nice looking house. She checked the address two more times before approaching the door, she cautiously knocked on it before stepping back. Two minutes later the door swung open, and Phillip leaned out. His eyes registered mild surprise, but he just opened the door further, gesturing for her to come in. The inside of his house was mostly muted blue and white walls, in the living room he had a worn out couch and an armchair set in front of a widescreen TV. Hanging on the walls were pictures of what she assumed was his family, a calendar, a blank white spot where a picture used to hang, and a small case with medals inside. She assumed she had awoken him, as pillows were lying on the floor with a blanket bunched up on the couch. He walked in with two cups of coffee, and Fay was suddenly aware of the large knife strapped to his leg. As he sat in the armchair across from her, his eyes watching her tiredly. "I assume Alexia told you where I live?" When Fay hesitated, he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not like I'm angry, she does it to several people." He took a drink from his coffee, and Fay followed. "So what's up?" He finally asked, finishing his cup. "Well, Steven called me and told me to go and pick up my stuff from his place." Phillip nodded. "And Petunia had to take my car because hers isn't working." Phillip again nodded. "I see, so you need a ride so you can get your stuff, right then, let me get dressed." He disappeared into another room, coming back in a pair of torn jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a black tee that read: Total destruction in 30 minutes, or it's free. He grabbed his jacket on the way out and pushed a button on his keychain, Fay close behind him. The garage door was open by the time Phillip went around the house, so both of his vehicles were in full view. He looked over at Fay. "How much we getting?" "Not that much, just a few clothes and things like that." Phillip nodded, strolling into his garage and mounting the motorcycle that rested next to his jeep. He stomped on the starter, and it roared to life, he rolled forward before coming to a rest before Fay. "Might wanna wear this." he said as he handed her a helmet. She put it on it tightly and very carefully climbed onto the back of motorcycle. Phillip rolled down the driveway, and when he turned onto the road, he gunned the engine. Fay latched on to him, so he let up on the throttle. "Sorry, old habit." Fay didn't let go, so he he hit the gas again and took of at a slightly slower speed.

Pulling up in front of the building, Fay felt a pit in her stomach, Phillip just sat there. "So, this is the belly of the beast." He snorted. "I expected a bit more." He waited until Fay finally realized that she had to get off, he booted the kickstand out and rested the bike on it. Fay slowly trudged up to the door, ringing the doorbell after taking a deep breath. Steven flung open the door, his eyes bloodshot. "You're late." Fay muttered a small apology. "Damn right you're sorry, I've been waiting for….." His voice slowly trailed off,, his eyes looking above her head. She felt Phillip standing behind her, he brushed past her, shoving Steven out of the way. "C'mon and get your stuff." He said as he stormed into the living room. "What the hell?" Came a surprised female voice from the living room. Phillip stormed back out with a necklace gripped in his hand, being closely followed by Deetra. "Give me that back."she squealed loudly, he pushed her away from her. "Technically, it's mine, so shut the hell up." She clutched Stevens arm, glaring daggers at him. Steven pried her off and stepped up to Phillip. "Now listen here buddy, she wants the necklace." "And I want a shitter made of solid gold, and both things have the same thing in common, they ain't gonna happen." Retorted Phillip, putting the necklace in his pocket. Fay disappeared into one of the rooms, not wanting to see this fight. Steven grabbed Phillip by the collar. "Give her back to necklace." Phillip calmly stared at him. "Let. Go. Of. My. Shirt." he said in a quiet voice. Steven sneered, tightening his grip. "You're not gonna do anything." Phillip's fist shot up, smashing into his throat. Steven stumbled back, all the wind knocked out of him, Phillip yanked him up by his shirt collar. As his feet kicked in mid-air, Phillip smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." Deetra stepped forward, about to hit Phillip. Suddenly she found the business end of a hunting knife inches away from her face. "Dont' even." He dropped Steven in a heap on the floor, sliding the knife back into the sheath on his dropped down to make sure that Steven was alright as Phillip strode outside onto the porch.

Fay came out much faster than she had came in, a backpack slung on her back. "What happened" she asked in a whisper. Phillip shrugged. "He got in my face and gouted me, so I disabled him." Fay looked at him in awe. "Thank you." She said with a true honest to goodness smile on her face. Phillip nodded. "Felt good." He muttered as he remounted his bike. Steven staggered out, yelling out all sorts of obscene names. Phillip ignored him, then Steven made the second big mistake of the day:

He flipped him off.

Phillip stepped off of his bike, popping his knuckles. "I'll be right back." Steven saw Phillip coming, and slammed the door shut. Phillip kicked it in, there was the sound of a struggle, and then Deetra yelling at him. He came back out, blood on his knuckles, grinning. "That felt even better, I even got a souvenir." He held up a tooth,laughing. Fay reached over, taking the tooth in her hand. "Wow." Phillip laughed even more. "If you want, I'll make a necklace out of it." Fay started to laugh with him. "Really?" He climbed back on the bike. "We'll talk about it, c'mon let's go."


	4. Chapter 4:Filler chapter,isn't it great?

When they pulled up to Fay's house Petunia was sitting on the porch, She looking questioningly at Fay before waving at Phillip. He tilted his head in acknowledgement, before waving to Fay as he pulled away. "Didn't take you long to locate someone else, I'm impressed." Observed Petunia as Fay stepped onto the porch."No, i-it's not like that. He's just a...Friend who was helping me out." Petunia giggled. "Yeah,sure he is, so what did you do today?" "Went to get my stuff from Steven." Petunia winced. 'How'd it go?" Fay grinned. "Let's just say his perfect smile is ruined." Petunia nodded in approval. "About time someone put him in his place." She flipped the hair out of her eyes. "Some, what's the story with the motorcycle guy?" Fay recounted the entire story, ending with him knocking out Stevens tooth, Petunia nodded in approval. "Sounds like a fun guy, let him know that he's welcome to come for dinner." She grinned, as Fay nodded slowly.

Petunia was off the next day, so she went with Fay to go see Phillip, when they arrived she looked appreciatively at his house. "I expected something more tough looking." Knocking on the door, it swung open to reveal Alexia. "Hey, Fay, if you're looking for Phillip he's in the garage." She looked at Petunia. "Hi, I'm Alexia, Phillip's sister." she held out her hand, which Petunia took eagerly, quickly getting into a conversation. Fay walked around the side of the house, entering the garage. Hanging on the wall were random tools and a scoped rifle,leaning against the wall were several fishing rods and tackleboxes. But there was no sign of Phillip anywhere, Fay called quietly. "Hello, anyone here?" There was a clatter of metal on concrete an Phillip slid out from under the Jeep. " Just me, and before anyhting, let me finish fixing the brakes."He slid back under the Jeep, followed by several clunks and curses. He finally slid out again, his face streaked with oil and grease. "Ok,what's going on?" Fay swallowed. "Uh, well, my friend Petunia wanted to ask you something." Phillip gave her a puzzled look and started towards the backdoor. "C'mon, I gotta get this stuff off."

When Phillip entered the kitchen, he almost ran right into Alexia and Petunia. Alexia gestured. "Well, looks like he came to us" Petunia stuck out her hand to Phillip, who held up his hands. "I'm not trying to be rude ,Ma'am, but you'll have to wait a minute,I'm covered in grease and nasty car stuff."He slid around them, sheepishly grinning, and leaned over the sink. After getting almost all of the stuff off, he turned around and offered Petunia his hand. "My name's.." "Phillip, I know, I'm Petunia." She cut him off, shaking his hand with vigor. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to our house for dinner." Phillip raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh, Ma'am, you attractive and all, but….." Petunia's eye's widened. 'N-no , not like that, I just wanted to thank you for helping Fay. and for knocking out Steven's tooth." She paused. "And, by the way, I'm already taken so…" Alexia's head shot up. "Godammit, I can never get a break." Petunia looked at her strangely as Alexia looked away blushing. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." Phillip rested his hand on her shoulder. "Nobody's judging you, we're all friends here." He smiled. "There's always next time, kiddo, so keep your hopes up." He looked down at his dirty clothes. "I'm going to take a shower, but yeah, I'll come to dinner." He looked at Alexia. "Set another place though, I can't leave her unsupervised or she'll cause trouble."


End file.
